


Hiddlesbatch or Bust

by lettalady



Series: Blips and Blurbs [15]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/pseuds/lettalady
Series: Blips and Blurbs [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925065
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Hiddlesbatch or Bust

**Y** ou spot him walking towards you on the sidewalk and begin the internal freakout. Tom Hiddleston. Tom Hiddleston is walking towards you. Where is your phone to capture the moment? You knew he had been filming in the city but hadn’t they wrapped the film already? Where is your phone? You want to take a picture of him walking down the very sidewalks you daily traverse. Where is it, where is it, where is it?

He’s looking down at his own phone and smiling at something. Keep it cool. Don’t attract attention, and WHERE IS YOUR DAMNED PHONE?! He’s only a few paces away now, soon to pass you by. After that you can stop to dig through your bag without having to worry that he’ll see you spazing. And you’ll be in a perfect spot for a photo of his rear.

Right when you’re about to stop and begin the search you hear that lovely timbre.

“I like your shirt.”

Curiosity has the better of you and you look around to see who he’s talking to, but everyone seems to be continuing on their merry way. Gulp. It is **YOU** he’s staring at. “What? Me?”

He nods, “Saw you walking and just had to say something. Ben’d like a photo to see it, if that’s ok?”

What. You look down at your shirt. You’ve completely blanked on which one you’d thrown on today.

HIDDLESBATCH OR BUST How had you forgotten what shirt you were wearing? And wait - “Ben?” He’d mentioned it to Benedict? “You um, what? Ok.”

He’s been talking to Benedict Cumberbatch ABOUT YOU and now want to take a photo. And you can’t manage to find your [phone]. Ha. He moves to take the selfie.

Roles today are apparently reversed. What alternate universe did you wake up in this morning? Nevermind that - can you stay forever?


End file.
